Stubborn Brat
by kirstycream
Summary: Is Lady's stubbornness more powerful than Dante's charm? I doubt it :P DXL! Mature content!


Devil May Cry was quiet tonight. Almost too quiet for Dante's liking. Usually he'd hear Lady downstairs in the basement practising with her beloved pistols, hearing nothing but gunfire. But tonight she was upstairs alone in her bedroom. He'd either hear that or the loud noise of his or her music from the sound system, but there was nothing tonight. Dante sat in his chair, resting his feet on his desk. He wasn't wearing much because of the summer heat, only his leather pants, his huge black boots, and of course his precious red amulet. He thought to himself what Lady could possibly be doing in her bedroom so quietly. She'd never been the one to read or write, or watch TV with the volume so low. She liked doing things that involved noise. Dante grinned to himself as his mind suddenly racked with perverted thoughts.

The door to her bedroom swiftly opened from upstairs, as if she could read Dante's mind. For some reason he actually thought that was exactly what happened so he prepared himself for a beating. But instead she walked downstairs and looked at him confused.

"Wow, babe you look hot." Dante smirked as he looked Lady up and down. She, also because of the summer heat, was wearing only a short black skirt and a cute red strap top. She heard a wolf whistle from Dante and she frowned. She hated his constant flirting; she was never the type to go after Dante, no matter how much he tempted her. She was too proud for her own good.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, walking toward the music player bare foot.

"Funny, I thought I lived here," he replied sarcastically.

"You're usually out on a Friday night."

"Yeah, well, thought I'd stay in with you tonight, but you buggared off upstairs."

Lady laughed and turned on her music. Soft acoustic music filled the room and Dante softly smiled, pleased she has good taste. She turned around to face him and crossed her arms as she leant against the wall. "As if that's why you're here."

"Vergil went out to the theatre, so I got ditched."

Lady grinned at the statement and fiddled with her nails silently as the music played. The distance between the two annoyed him, so he got up and walked toward her slowly, eyeing her closely. She looked back up to see Dante stood in front of her and she frowned. "What?"

"You knew I was staying here tonight, because I saw you listening into our conversation." Lady looked away shyly, it was true. She did listen into their conversation, but Lady being the stubborn woman she was, she wouldn't admit it. "So tell me Lady," Dante stepped closer to her, leaning a hand against the wall above her, softly grinning at her shy looking expression. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I just didn't want to go out tonight, you know, this heat makes me exhausted." She scratched the back of her head and looked at Dante's face, seeing the smug expression spread across it. Then she frowned at his arrogance. "Don't look at me like that, Dante."

"Like what?" He purred, then slowly leaned his head forward to kiss her but she quickly turned her head and moved away angrily.

"Dante, do you never take a hint?! I work with you and that's all. Stop thinking you can have any girl you want, especially me." She stood there furious. But deep down she was furious at herself for bottling up her feelings once again.

"And do you never stop being a stubborn little brat? The only reason you're here is because I'm here!"

"Your arrogance is ridiculous!"

"This has nothing to do with my arrogance; I'm pointing out the damned obvious!"

This wasn't the first time they'd argued about things like this. Dante would come onto her, she would get angry, and then they'd get into a vicious argument or Dante would get shot in the head. To Vergil it was like a weekly routine, so that may explain why he ran away to the theatre. There was only ever one explanation for the constant arguments, and they both knew it. Lady could barely resist him, but she thought she knew Dante too well to know she'd only become another notch on his bedpost, and she refused it. But however, she did like the attention.

Lady stood there open mouthed. She didn't plan this very well at all, and because of that Dante now knew the truth. She underestimated his intelligence by a mile. This time she couldn't just grab her gun and shoot him, she was stuck and either had to admit it or carry on this pathetic argument. Dante stood there and waited for her to say something, but she didn't say anything, which proved his point even more so. Dante sighed and shook his head, walking up to her once again. Lady stood there looking at the ground frowning. When she noticed him walking toward her she just ran upstairs, not wanting to talk to him at all. Dante sighed in frustration.

Upstairs Lady laid in her on her side in her bed. She had some explaining to do but she didn't know how, so her mind was completely jumbled with lame excuses she could give Dante, but none of them would work. Her door flung open and she closed her eyes.

"Listen, running away won't help," he growled. He walked toward her and noticed the distressing look on her face as she cuddled herself, and Dante stopped.

"Just leave me alone." She said effortlessly. After a moment's silence she thought he'd gone, but her eyes shot open when she felt him lay beside her. They both lay there facing each other, not saying a word; the only sound was Lady's music playing downstairs. Dante's eyes were soft as he looked at her, trying to read her mind. Lady's eyes melted into his when she stared at that beautiful expression. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek, letting her eyes soften. He smiled and leant in slowly, brushing his lips against her. She breathed in and closed her eyes and Dante kissed her lips tenderly. Her hand ran leisurely up his waist and she kissed him back, forgetting everything that had happened earlier. Dante parted her lips and slid his tongue against hers. She moaned quietly into his mouth and ran her hand to his well toned chest, feeling every bump and curve of his muscular build. Dante pushed her back softly so she was lying on her back, giving them both access to both their arms. She held his waist as he kissed her passionately, while he slid a hand smoothly up her top, feeling her soft skin. Lady's mind suddenly snapped and realised what she was doing. She broke away from the kiss and breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Dante looked at her seductively and she shook her head.

"Dante… we can't… I…" Dante started kissing her neck, still moving his hand up her top slowly, caressing every part of smooth skin that ran across his hand. She breathed heavily in such pleasure as he kissed her neck, then up her collar bone, then to her ear. "Dante…" She tried to refuse but was failing miserably as he bit at her ear lobe.

"Just give into me." He whispered into her ear. His hand found her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra, which was a small relief. She bit her lip and he started to caress it softly then grinned into her ear. He then carefully took off her top, revealing her perfect breasts to him. He smiled then began to slip off her skirt. She tried to protest, but again grew weak under his touch as his thumb rubbed against her nipple. She was only left in her panties and Dante smirked as his hand went to the band of them. But Lady's hand went to Dante's to stop him. He looked at her and she was looking at him seriously. The nipple rubbing wasn't working this time. He removed his hand and leant down to kiss her again.

"Dante," she said quietly which made him stop mid distance. But he just grinned, she was still protesting. They both knew she didn't want to protest, it was just that annoying stubbornness of hers. He trapped her lips in his and slowly ran his hands down her sides. She was kissing him back eagerly, but that's as far as she was going for the moment. Dante moved his hand back to the rim of her panties and his fingers started to creep inside. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, but he didn't stop his hands.

"You want me," he breathed against her lips as his hand got lower and lower. "Admit it." He then slipped a finger slowly inside of her and he grinned widely as a huge sigh of pleasure escaped her lips onto his. She breathed heavily, her arms snaked around his neck and his strength held them both up a little. "Admit it, Lady," he repeated and she didn't reply. He slipped another finger inside her and started pumping very slowly, making her moan loudly. He looked at her face the entire time, watching her expression of pure pleasure. He just wanted it proven to its full potential. A third finger went inside of her and she flung her head back, letting go of his neck and falling her head onto the pillow.

"Fuck me, Dante, please." She breathed with her eyes closed, her back slightly arching every time he pumped his fingers into her. He grinned, satisfied, and quickly removed his leather pants and his chequered boxers. He then leant above her and kissed her passionately, cupping her breasts. Her back fully arched as she felt his cock slide deeply inside of her, then moaned into his mouth powerfully. She ran her fingers through his silver hair as he started to pump. They then broke the kiss he started to kiss her neck again. She gasped in delight as his cock hit her soft spot, and then she moaned loudly. Dante panted against her neck, smiling at the total control he was getting out of this. He pumped hardly and faster and the pleasure was totally mind blowing. Lady was in pure ecstasy and felt like was going to come any minute. Dante was way ahead of her but refused to come before she did, so he tried all his best to hold it back. Lady screamed and gripped onto Dante's back, digging her nails into his skin, but Dante ignored the pain.

"Say my name," he growled softly. He plunged into her hard and she moaned hard, her fingers gliding down his back weakly. "Say it," he repeated. Her muscles clenched and she arched her back, screaming his name before she exploded into orgasm. Dante soon followed after and he sighed heavily in pleasure, the sound of her screaming his name stuck on repeat in his mind. Lady laid her head back onto the pillow, her eyes shut as she caught her breath. Dante lay next to her, grinning to himself madly as he too tried to catch his breath.

"My god…" is all Lady could say.

"That's what you've been hiding from me then?"

Lady just smiled. She couldn't deny anything now. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Basically, yeah." But still, Lady felt like she'd made a mistake. Dante would never take any of this to heart, she knew in a few seconds he'd get up and leave like nothing had happened. But she was shocked when she felt him kiss her cheek and wrap his arms around her. She turned her head to see him already falling asleep. She smiled softly at Dante, draping an arm across his waist and falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
